fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanitarian Chronicles ('マイ·リトル·ポニー エクエストリアガールズ ヒューマニテリアン·クロニクル,' Mai· ritoru· ponī: Ekuestoriagāruzu Hyūmaniterian· kuronikuru) is a Japanese-American anime series that is the spin-off of the controversial film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony Chronicles. The series is directed by Itsuro Kawasaki, based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo, composed by Riku Sanjo, character designs by Haruyuki Morisawa, Tetsuya Nishio and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Tatsuya Katou and produced by Production I.G, Xebec and Hollowfox Entertainment, as part of the Humanitarian Equestria Girls Production Committee. The series is set to be released in Spring 2014, and it's licensed by Dentsu Entertainment USA/Sunrights Inc. and Hollowfox Entertainment in North America to be airing on AM-Bushidox as a worldwide simulcast dub premiere and premiere the subbed the day after. About the Show NI97/AR97, Aniplex, Bushiroad, We've, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Pony Canyon Enterprises, Fox Animation Studios, FremantleMedia and Dentsu announced a Japanese-American anime crossover series based on both My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and the upcoming controversial spin-off, Equestria Girls to set in release in Spring 2014 airing on TV Aichi, AT-X and TV Tokyo. No title name is announced Until in July 2013 with the name: Humanitarian Chronicles. Also, they've announced that there will be crossovered with any anime series Naruto, Medaka Box, Sword Art Online, etc. Plot A young upbeat 16-year-old pegasister otaku named Yuriko Nishimura enjoys her life as she watches anime, tokusatsu and the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and being in an otaku club. As the day Equestria Girls was announced for Japan, she was excited, However, the Brony community in Japan, are extremely against Bushiroad and Hasbro's decision, leading her delusions to imprision them and lately by a computer she transported herself into the Cartooniverse's Japanese counterpart country named AniTokyo. As she met the mane six accidentally gone through a magic mirror causing a Human Ponidox and going to many places, when Yuriko meets Twilight Sparkle after ending up in a dojo where Suguha (Kirito's step-sister) trains. Then, after some of the brony fandom tries to attack her, Suguha protects her. While being stuck in the world of AniTokyo, Yuriko teams up with Suguha and Twilight Sparkle to find the others as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity meets Madoka, Jinja, Yui, Medaka, Pan and Hinata, vowing to protect the ponies from the bronies' obsessing threats. Characters Girl Masters *Yuriko Nishimura (CV: Iori Nomizu, Jessica DiCicco English) *Suguha Kirigaya (CV: Ayana Taketatsu, Cassandra Lee English) *Pan (CV: Yuko Minaguchi, Lia Sargent English) *Jinja/Vicky (CV: Asami Tano, Karen Strassman English) *Madoka Kyono (CV: Kaori Ishihara, Kira Buckland English) *Yui Hirasawa (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Stephanie Sheh English) *Medaka Kurokami (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Julie Ann Taylor English) *Hinata Hyuga (CV: Nana Mizuki, Stephanie Sheh English) Equestria Girls Mane Seven *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Haruka Tomatsu, Tara Strong English) *Sunset Shimmer (CV: Nana Mizuki, Rebecca Schoichet English) *Applejack (CV: Marina Inoue, Kate Higgins English) *Rainbow Dash (CV: Kanae Ito, Ashleigh Ball English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Etsuko Kozakura, Andrea Libman English) *Rarity (CV: Eri Kitamura, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aoi Yuki, Liliana Mumy English) *Spike (CV: Mitsuki Saiga, Cathy Wesluck English) Princesses and Goddesses *Princess/Principal Celestia (CV: Kikuko Inoue, Nicole Oliver English) *Athena/Saori Kido (CV: Shoko Nakagawa, Amanda Winn-Lee English) *Princess/Vice-Principal Luna (CV: Megumi Hayashibara, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Aria (CV: Mamiko Noto, Lauren Landa English) Media Media of the Anime series Anime Episodes TBA OVA's TBA Airings *United States - AM-Bushidox, AM-Pony, FXX, Neon Alley *Canada - Neon Alley, My Little Jetstream *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X, Kids Station *Latin America - PonyCanal, Boomerang, Canal 5 (Mexico) Movies Untitled MLP:EqG HC Film TBA Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity X My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Humanarium Chronicles: Attack on Crossdome A self-creator crossover film has been announced by Sunrise in prior to the series' release along with the CRW crossover and the feature film, No information has been announced yet. Music *Composer: Tatsuya Katou *Music Work: Lantis, Aniplex *Music Cooperation: TV Tokyo Music Theme Songs File:Little Busters! Anime Opening "Little Busters! ~ TV animation ver. ~" by Rita|Season 1 Opening 1 - Little Busters! ~TV Animation ver.~ by Rita (from the Little Busters Anime) File:Momoiro Clover Z - Moretsu Uchu Kokyokyoku Dai 7 Gakusho 'Mugen no Ai' (PV) with subtitles|Season 1 Opening 2 - Mugen no Ai by Momoiro Clover Z ft. Marty Friedman (From Bodacious Space Pirates) File:IDOLMASTER - Go My Way Sub Español|Season 1 Ending 1 - Go My Way ~Master Version~ by the IDOLMASTER Cast (From the IDOLMASTER Anime/VG) File:Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Hana no kusari Ending Full.|Season 1 Ending 2 - Hana no Kusari by Maki Ikuno feat. Marina del Ray (From Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas) Crew *Original Creator based on My Little Pony Chronicles/Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Series' Original Creators: Reki Kawahara, Production I.G, Jeremy Padawer, Jared Wolfson, Akira Toriyama, Kakifly, Nisio Isin, Akira Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto, Masami Kurumada, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Meghan McCarthy, Hasbro *Series Composition: Aaron Montalvo, Riku Sanjo *Original Character Design: Haruyuki Morisawa *Character Design/Animation Director: Tetsuya Nishio *Ponies Design: Yoh Yoshinari *Main Animator: Akira Hamaguchi *Chief Storyboard: Kazuya Nomura *Color Design: Mayumi Satou *Sound Direction: Noriyuki Abe *Music: Tatsuya Katou *Producers: Yukio Kusumoto, Hirofumi Inagaki, Naoji Honokidani, Aaron Montalvo *Executive Producers/Planning: Takaaki Kidani, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Yuma Sakata, Shin Unozawa, Shuzo Shiota, Takuo Minegishi, Koichiro Natsume, Daizo Suzuki *Animation Producer: Takatoshi Chino *Director: Itsuro Kawasaki *Animation Production: Xebec *Production Co-operation: Production I.G, Fox International Productions Japan *Production: TV Tokyo, AT-X, Humanitarian Equestria Girls Production Committee (Hollowfox Entertainment, Aniplex, Hakuhodo DY Media Partners, Production I.G, Dentsu, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Bandai Visual, D-rights) English Crew *Licensed by: Dentsu Entertainment/Sunrights Inc. (NA), Anime Limited (UK), Madman Entertainment (AUS) *Distributed by: Hollowfox Entertainment Inc., FremantleMedia Enterprises *English Dub Produced by: Hollowfox Entertainment Inc., Sunrights Inc., Bang Zoom! Entertainment *ADR/Voice Director: Tony Oliver *Subtitle Editing: David Fleming See Also *My Little Pony Chronicles (franchise) *My Little Pony Chronicles Category:Anime Category:Anime Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Series Category:My Little Pony Category:Fan Fiction